From Stealing to Killing
by Electronnik
Summary: What happens when a special kind of thief steps aside from his usual range of activities? When he starts to steal something more than money or valuables? Will he be able get away with it, to run and hide forever? To escape the law and his own feelings? Vipyr will have to figure it out for himself.


**AN: Okay, so this is my first story. This prologue will be the only chapter written in first person and it introduces my OC in the wonderful world of Runeterra. Let me know if you like it and do not hesitate to make observations, as this is again my first EVER creation and I am not sure how it will turn out. Hope you will enjoy it!**

**From Stealing to Killing: Prologue**

I think I lost them. They did not give up easily but I managed to get away from them and hide in a garden. They chased me for what seemed like one hour, waking up half of the city and testing my limits. They want to catch me and probably execute me. They are the noxian guards, and I don't blame them for wanting me dead. I did many bad and illegal things. However, what I did this night is horrible. My hands are still shaking uncontrollably, my breath is heavy and I'm covered in sweat and blood, which only the first of them is mine. I'm laying flat on my back in a dense bush trying to focus. I need to recall my memories and figure out how I got here, how did I, Vipyr, become a fugitive, how did I become a killer...

I was born right here in the so called Great City of Noxus. Here the citizens are separated by one criteria: wealth. I was unfortunate enough to be born in an extremely poor family. As a child I endured many things: hunger, cold, illness and endless beatings from my parents. When I turned thirteen I ran away from home. When I saw myself alone in the streets, I knew I had to take my life in my own hands. Since I was young I had a strange so called talent. Every snake I layed my hand on I could command it with ease. I do not remember how I obtained this gift, but it helped and hopefully will help me a lot. That was one of my two abilities, the other one being not so uncommon in Noxus: stealing.

Most citizens in this city are extremely cautious with their coins and jewelry because they know that anyone can be a thief. I, however, found a way to use my ability to catch them with their guard down. I use my snakes as a diversion, and when I bump into the panicked and agitating target I stealthily take their coin purse while leaving them to get rid of the little innocent snake, which seems so scary for them. This way I managed to make a living, an easy one. Sleeping in warm inns and eating hot meals, I finally was happy with myself. When I was bored with stealing I always went hiking. Snakes seemed to find me wherever I went. It is nice to play with them. They do not lie, steal or kill as humans do. Life was finally good for me for almost ten years. What happened today however turned my life upside down.

This evening I was sitting at my usual inn. Tom, innkeeper, was happily serving drinks to the costumers. Tom is a kind and honest man, the opposite of me, I could say. I stumbled in his inn soon after my thief life began, and ever since he treated me kindly. Even if I always pay the rent and food on time, he never asked what I was doing for a living. I guess he thinks I'm a rich boy who ran away with some of the family treasure, or a hard working young lad. I was thankful for him minding his own business, and I truly appreciate him for that.

The night at the inn was normal: people drinking, relaxing and having a good time after a day of work, when suddenly the door was slammed open and a strange man entered the room. He wore a purple hooded robe which covered him entirely. He went straight to Tom and after taking off his hood to ask for a drink I saw that he was very old. I paid attention to him as he drank glass after glass, to the point where he could barely stand on the stool. After losing his senses he started to do something odd. He began yelling to the people in the inn about a very powerful artifact he possessed, which was worth more than that whole place itself. The innkeeper took the drunk elder to a room to stay the night, to make sure he will not get lynched for being so careless. Even I was intrigued by the old man's words. What could possibly be that artifact? I decided to find out.

I knew which was the last free room, and after the night came I broke in. The weird man was sleeping on the bed, face down, snoring. I immediately found what I was looking for: right on the table, there was a strange dark green dagger. I picked it up to get a closer look. While admiring the strong and light material it was made from I felt a hand on my shoulder. As I turned around I heard the elder, now awake, standing next to me, yelling "HELP! THIEF!". My mind froze. I was caught. After ten years I made a mistake that could cost me my freedom or my life. I was going to pay for my crimes. To pay for the years of breaking the law. No, being handed to the guards was not an option. That man was standing between me and my freedom, and in that second I made a decision that will haunt me forever: I cut his throat with his dagger. As red, thick blood started flowing from his fatal wound, in my head I saw and heard something strange.

It was that very evening from the point of view of the old man. I saw as he walked in the inn, how he went to talk to Tom and how he began to drink. I saw all that as I lived it, that was the strangest feeling I ever had. After the vision ended, I stood there in shock for a few seconds, but when I heard footsteps on the hallway I came to my senses and opened the windows. In the moment the guards got in the room all they could see was me jumping out of the window with the blood covered dagger in my hand and the corpse I left behind. Then I ran and I ran until my energy was gone.

That's how I got here. That's how I became a killer.


End file.
